Diskussion:Delta Vega (Neue Zeitlinie)
Titel Welchen Zusatz nehmen wir hier? "Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie", weil wir den Planeten nur in dieser sehen, oder einfach nur "40-Eridani-System", weil es den Planeten ja mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch in der normalen ZL gibt? --Bravomike 08:35, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :also ich vermute ja, das er in der normalen Zeitlinie nicht Delta Vega heisst--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:38, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hm, sicher können wir natürlich nicht sein, aber warum sollte sich sein Name ändern?--Bravomike 08:40, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Naja, es ist etwas verwirrend zwei Planeten gleich zu nennen auf denen sich eine Einrichtung der Föderation befindet. Vlt wurde Scotty ja auch nicht versorgt weil die ganzen Vorräte versehentlich zum anderen Delta Vega-Planeten geschickt wurden ;)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:44, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Es gibt einen Präzedenzfall: Taurus II.--Bravomike 08:50, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ich denke mal, ihn gibts auch in der "normalen Zeitlinie". Haben die dann das "normale" Delta Vega auch umbenannt? --HenK | discuss 08:55, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :aber hier haben wir zwei völlig bekannte und erschlossene Planeten. Aber klingt das so abwegig? Die Kelvin wurde zerstört und als die Sternenflotte 2 Jahre später beschließt einen Planeten zu erschließen wählt man aus Vorsicht lieber einen im Vulkanischen System und tauft ihn Delta Vega--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:59, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Aber was ist dann mit dem anderen Delta Vega? Dann müssten dies umbenannt haben, wenn es nicht zwei geben darf. Oder hab ich einen Denkfehler. Aso, du meinst, man hat nur den einen besiedelt, oder? --HenK | discuss 09:01, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich sehe nicht ganz, warum es nicht zwei besiedelte Planeten mit dem gleichen Namen geben darf. Ich glaube, es gibt über 250 Städte namens Berlin auf der Welt.--Bravomike 09:05, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::@Bravomike: Eigentlich hast du recht, schließlich gibt es auch Menschen mit identischen Namen, warum sollte das bei Planeten anders sein? Solange man sie in irgendeiner Form auseinander halten kann... - Herr des Chaos 09:07, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Wir können ja ne HGI machen, dass wir nicht ganz wissen/sagen können, dass....usw. --HenK | discuss 09:17, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::@HenK: Kleine Zwischenfrage, wie schaffst du es, die Uhrzeit, nicht aber deinen Namen in der Signatur anzugeben? - Herr des Chaos 09:12, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :über die anzahl der ~ --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich ::Ups. War eins zu viel.^^ --HenK | discuss 09:17, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Also ich bin für den Zusatz "40-Eridani-System" (sofern dieses System akkurat ist - die MA/en nennt es "Vulkan-System"), allein schon weil der Klammerzusatz "Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie" nur für Dinge gedacht war, die bereits einen Artikel des Gegenstücks in der Hauptzeitlinie haben. Wir können mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit davon ausgehen, dass dieses Delta Vega auch in der normalen Zeitlinie existiert. Eigentlich ist Delta Vega das beste Beispiel für das, was ich "vermeidbare Fehler" im Film nenne: Gedacht als Hommage an TOS ist es doch letztendlich nur ein Ärgernis. Wenn sie den Fans was Gutes hätten tun wollen, hätten sie aus Delta Vega ganz einfach Vulkans (bis dahin non-canon) Schwesterplaneten "T'Khut" machen können. Es ist natürlich möglich, dass "Delta Vega" einfach nur die Föderationsbezeichnung für "T'Khut" ist. (Weiterer interessanter Link zu T'Khut - Das Szenenbild aus der Kinofassung von : T'Khut über Vulkan zeigt die Nähe der beiden Planeten zueinander - Spock sieht die Zerstörung Vulkans auf Delta Vega ja auch ziemlich deutlich...)--Pflaume 12:04, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :also, es ist eine Ärgernis für uns als Memory-Alpha, aber ich sage mal für den casual Trekker ist es ne nette Referenz. würde ich sagen. ich finde wir sollten uns weniger ernst nehmen :)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:36, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) muss nicht zwingend im Vulkanischen System liegen Also, ich hatte in der Szene in der Kirk auf Delta Vega abgesetzt wird den Eindruck, der Planet ist einfach ein unbedeutender Planet am Rande von gar nichts. In den Szenen in denen Spock die Gedankenverschmelzung mir Kirk macht, sah man ja eine menge phantastischer Bilder. Das Vulkan dann am Himmel von Delta Vega implodierte, dachte ich kurz, das sei ja Blödsinn aber dann dachte ich, dies ist symbolisch gemeint. Also, ich dachte, Spock hat die Implosion durch seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten mit erlebt. In diesem Interview habe ich dann gerade folgendes gelesen: I prefer to think of Delta Vega as being in close orbit (although it could be a moon), but nonetheless, we like to think of that sequence as impressionistic for a general audience. In other words, Nero could’ve beamed Spock prime down to Delta Vega with a telescope or some other type of measuring device to allow Spock to experience the pain of perceiving the destruction of his home world, but that simply isn’t very cinematic. Kurz, die Autoren sehen das ähnlich wie ich. Der Punkt ist, Delta-Vega muss nicht im Vulkanischen System liegen, das ist Spekulation. was meint ihr?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:55, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht ob ich das richtig in Erinnerrung habe, aber Delta Vega liegt ja am Rande des Universums oder? Und im Film warn die ja in der nähe Vulkans, als man Kirk in ner Rettun gskapsel aussetzte. Also irgendwie widersprechen die sich selbst. Oder die haben sich das erst hinterher ausgedacht. --HenK | discuss 09:02, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube die Enterprise kam aus dem Warptransfer schmiss Kirks Kapsel ab und ging wieder auf Warp. Soweit ich mich entsinne. Ich bezweifle das gesagt wurde nahe Vulkan oder so. Wie schnell die neue Enterprise in dieser fliegen kann ist schwammig. Wenn man bedenkt wie genau es die Autoren da genommen haben, könnte man IMO sogar behaupten, es ist der selbe Planet.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:15, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Die Enterprise befindet sich meines Erachtens (und soweit ich mich erinnere) noch im Vulkan-System. Denn erst nachdem sie Kirk ausgesetzt haben, fliegen sie mit Warp in Richtung Treffpunkt der Flotte. Der Streit um das Flugziel war ja der Grund, warum Kirk per Rettungsboje ausgesetzt wird. Ich bezweifle sehr, dass das Schiff nur um Kirk auszusetzen mal eben in ein anderes System geflogen ist. Die Interviewaussagen der Drehbuchautoren helfen uns da ehrlich gesagt kaum weiter, denn wie Henk schon schrieb: sie widersprechen sich teilweise. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Delta Vega im Vulkan-System liegt, entweder in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Vulkan als eine Art Schwesterplanet oder aber Nahe genug, dass Spock die Zerstörung noch irgendwie mitbekommen kann (von mir aus mit Fernglas), denn sonst wäre es ziemlich witzlos von Nero ihn dort abzusetzen, er will ja, dass Spock die Zerstörung mitbekommt. Das Delta Vega aus TOS schließe ich deswegen kategorisch aus. --Pflaume 10:34, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ich stimme Pflaume zu--Bravomike 12:22, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Um das mal wieder aufzugreifen: Ich seh das immer noch wie Pflaume. -- 00:52, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Spock nimmt die Zerstörung der USS Intrepid (NCC-1631) über Lichtjahre hinweg telepathisch wahr, nur weil 400 Vulkanier an Bord waren. Wenn nun 6 Milliarden Vulkaner sterben, könnte er das warscheinlich auch von aus dem Nachtbarsystem noch bemerkt haben. aber gut, wenn sie vorher nicht auf Warp waren, müssen sie wohl im selben System gewesen sein-- 08:39, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::vlt handelt es sich bei Delta Vega um einen Einzelgänger, der nur zufällig gerade in de nähe war ^^-- 08:49, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Um das hier mal wieder aufzunehmen: Wir sollten den Artikel nun wirklich - dem Vorbild der MA/en folgend - zu Delta Vega (Vulkan-System) verschieben oder von mir aus auch zu Delta Vega (II), sofern die Festlegung auf ein bestimmtes System tatsächlich nicht genehm sein sollte. Der jetzige Titel stellt einen Bruch der Titel-Systematik dar. Der Klammerzusatz ist wirklich nur für Inhalte da, die ausschließlich in der Neuen Zeitlinie stattfinden (daher wird für die Klammerzusatz-Artikel auch die Vorlage "Neue Zeitlinie" nicht benötigt). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:44, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass der Artikel verschoben werden sollte. Entweder Delta Vega (Vulkan-System) oder Delta Vega (40-Eridani-System). --Egeria (Diskussion) 22:14, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC)